Fossil Fighters: Diggers Mania (RE-DO Starting from 2)
by Drybones54
Summary: This is still going on the Fossil Fighters: Diggers Mania story line. So sit back, relax, and have some random food that you like.
1. The best chapter 2 in Fossil Fighters

**A. N.-I don't own any Fossil Fighters related themes. I did not know how to add chapters to my stories at first, so I'm gonna start fresh here. I called this Fossil Fighters: Diggers Mania 2, because I can't add chapters to my Diggers Mania #1.**

* * *

Chapter 2

As we left off, Jayden was arriving at the Caliosteo Islands, he saw many people. He was wearing his casual clothes. He felt like he was exposed. He also saw a particularly strange woman. She looked familiar also.

"Hello. Welcome to the Caliosteo Islands. Home of the famous Fossil Champions of the ages!" the lady said. "May I ask your name?" She was wearing a baseball cap that was orange on the hat with a t-rex head that was dark blue. The bill of the hat was green. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a geared up strap around her body. The strap had a walkie talkie, and a shovel on her back. She had navy blue shorts, and tall socks.

"Jayden, Jayden Tsokani. Why?" Jayden asked.

"Well, every receptionist should know the fighter's name. I'm Stella." Holy crap! It was Stella! Jayden was surprised. That why she was so familiar. They shook hands. "Shall I show you to your room? The hotel is right to your right."

"Okay."

Jayden started going to the hotel and when he got to his room, he looked in his pack. He put on a new pair of boxers and then got dressed in some clothes that Stella gave him. He got a V-neck Hawaiian button-up shirt, the shirt was orange, and the decorations on it were green. Shorts that are red with cyan zigzag lines at the ridge of his shorts. He got socks up to the top of his ankles. His socks are black. His shoes are yellow with big red circles at both sides of them. They also have white triangles that represent teeth. The bottom of his shoes are crimson red. He also got a fedora hat that is dark gray. He looked at himself in the mirror.

_Man, I look good in my opinion... _he thought. But he knew that people won't judge. When he came out of his room, he got a compliment.

"Man, you look good. That's a really nice shirt you have." says the hotel receptionist.

"Thanks." Jayden said. _Wow. That's a starter._ He darted out the door so he could get prepared. He saw MORE people outside too. He even saw some famous fighters from before him. Todd, Rupert, and Dina. Pauleen was there too. She was fighting in the tourney also. When he saw them he couldn't believe it. He came up to Todd and introduced himself.

"My name is Jayden Tsokani. I'm a big fan of you!" Jayden said excitedly.

"Oh, really?" Todd said. "What's my favorite dinosaur?"

"Stegosaurus." Jayden immediately answered.

"Well, okay. Last, what was my Stegosaurus' name?" Todd was sure, he wouldn't get that.

"Hmm..." Jayden thought. "Stanley. The Stegosaurus."

"Holy dino!" Todd was impressed. He never knew he would not know all that unless he has seen him on T.V. "That's mighty impressive of you to know that, Jayden. Now go along and sign up for the tourney."

"Okay." Jayden ran into the fossil guild.

"Uhh, wrong building." Todd reminded him. Jayden ran out into the Fossil Stadium. Knowing he makes mistakes, he went to sign up for the tourney.

* * *

**So, how'd you like that. Please review mah stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- So if you liked the previous Fossil Fighters: Diggers Mania, then you will like this one.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Day the Guys went Digging for their First Vivosaur

Jayden got inside of the Stadium wanting to know how to sign up for the Caliosteo Cup. He went to the receptionists desk. He meets Stella there.

"Hey Jayden. How's it going?" Stella said brightly. "Have you signed up for the tourney?"

"No, but how do I?" Jayden was wondering. "I don't know how to sign up for the tourney."

"Oh, you need to sign up still?" Todd came up to the desk to hand in his paper. "Do you still need a paper?"

"Yes! I need a paper! Is that what you need to have to enter?"

"Well yes! I have an extra. You want it?" Todd held out a piece of paper. "It is what you need."

"YES! Please! I need to have the paper!" Jayden had grabbed the paper. It had a sentence saying, _I here by now enter the Caliosteo Island cup. My name is, ___. The paper had also had a Triceratops head on it. He had a pen in his hand from drawing and he signed his name. He handed Stella the paper along with Todd.

"Great, here is your sonar." Stella handed them both a sonar with a gray covering with a pickaxe shape. The pickaxe was deep blue. It had a switch that was also gray. Jayden flicked it on, and he found a triangle. The sonar had a radar like how a submarine would have. It had grid lines.

"That will help you when you are digging fossils. And speaking of fossils, Dr. Diggens will help you in reviving a Vivosaur of your choice. Please follow me." Stella opened up a door and walked out of the desk. Todd grabbed Jayden's arm to tell him to follow her. When they got to the cleaning room, they saw a robot. It had a yellow circular pyramid, that had ridges like a drill. The body was a gray mushroom shaped form of a body. His hands were claws. Three things on his hands represent fingers. They were all yellow, and the base of his hands were navy blue. Todd had a brightened look on his face.

"Kl33-N! Nice to see you again. Long time no see robuddy!" Todd jumped up in joy at the robot.

"Nice to see you too, Master Todd. WHIRR-CLICK!" He said. Jayden could tell the robot was a guy by his robot voice. "And who may this be? CLINK-SHANK!" he was looking at Jayden with his dot eyes.

"Oh him? He's Jayden. He is a friend of mine."

"Well, nice to meet you, Master Jayden." Kl33-N introduced himself. "My name is Kl33-N. I help fighters with their cleaning needs.

_I can already tell what they mean by, Kl33-N. KLEEN. _Jayden thought to himself. _I wonder what else pops out._

"May I help you select your first fossil? CLINK-CLINK!" Kl33-N asked. He took out more arms and held out 5 rocks. They each looked oddly peculiar. One had a hole in the middle. Another was strips of rock. One looked like a chunk of rock was all by itself. Jayden doubted that that chunk had anything in it. The third one looked like your average rock. The fourth one looked like a rectangle. No holes, no nothing. And the last one had the same rock as the fourth one. "You may select one out of five choices, hand picked by Joe Wildwest himself. The first you saw was a ShanShan. An air type Vivosaur. The next one is a (This is a made up Vivosaur.) Ploka. An earth type Vivosaur. Next, we have Nasaur. A water type Vivosaur. And last, but not least, a T-Rex. A fire type Vivosaur. The one in the middle you can clean to modify your own Vivosaur. You can create it, then name it. Well, since Todd was older than Master Jayden, he may go first. WHIRR-CLONK!" Kl33-N explained. Todd looked at the rocks.

"I would like, ShanShan." Todd got the rock and began to clean it. As he was, Jayden was still deciding. He looked at the rocks.

"I would like, the mystery vivosaur. I want to modify my own Vivosaur." Jayden took his rock.

"Excellent choice." Kl33-N exclaimed. Jayden was about to learn about how to clean.

* * *

**Well, this is the longest chapter I've done. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N- Fellow weirdoes, I hope you know what derp means. Cause that's what I am.**

**Todd and Jayden: ... what?**

**Dry: Onward and you can find out.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Jayden looks at his fossil. The time doesn't start, so Kl33-N starts to explain how to clean fossils.

"The button with the Triceratops head on it shows a photo image of what the fossil looks like. Please, give it a try." Jayden pushes the button. The fossil looks like a T-Rex head while it's teeth point to the left. Jayden sees how fragile it is with his drill. It is as hard as well, what a rock is supposed to be. He starts to hammer but gets a crack in it.

_WHOA! _Jayden did NOT see that coming.

"That's a Buster Point. If you hit al Buster Points, it would clean a Majority of the fossil." Kl33-N explains.

Jayden hits the last one. And to his surprise, it clears it all. Kl33-N gawks at the rarity of that happening. Jayden see Todd's even gawking at that.

_I guess it's a pretty big deal. _Jayden even made a gawk. _Perfect 100._ He puts the fossil in the revival machine.

Kl33-N gets a computer screen up. "Now, for the revival to work, you must input a name. Then, design it." Jayden walks up to the computer.

_What should it be?... I know... _Jayden inputs a name. _Garhart._ He designed the vivosaur. It has a deep red color, blue stripes down it's back, deep yellow eyes gold teeth, and a cyan spike on it's snout. Kl33-N announces, "REVIVAL!" and his newly made vivosaur comes out. It, is a Fire Type vivosaur.

_Hello, human. What is my name? _Garhart linked his mind with Jayden's instantly. _Well?_

_How about, Wrench. _Jayden telepathically tells him. _Wrench._ Jayden looks at his new vivosaur. It turns into his medal. Stella comes in at the right time to say something. The girl had orange glasses, short, ginger hair, a dress that was pink, with cyan stripes going down, and the same shoes as Jayden, but pink, and the bottom of the shoes are purple.

_Wow. She looks good. _Jayden thought.

The girl looks at Jayden. Jayden Looks at her. It's like love at first sight.

"This, is Ilene. She's new here like Jayden here."

_So her name is Ilene._ Jayden thinks. Everyone but Jayden goes around the cleaning table. _She must be a pretty big whoop. She's being surrounded. _A few moments later, she had also got a perfect 100. Jayden leaves the cleaning room, then sees Dino. He's shocked at why he would be here. He thinks it may be that he's just here to see all fighter's compete. Stella walks out with Ilene to get her pickaxe and sonar. Jayden then hears a call.

BEEP-BOOP-BEEP!

**ALL FIGHTERS GO TO THE STADIUM TO COMPETE FOR YOUR ROUND 1 TEST.**

BEEP-BOOP-BEEP!

Jayden hurries to the stadium to complete his test.

* * *

**So, was it a little obvious to think that he would name his vivosaur Garhart? LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
